Meliodas
Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Classification: Half-demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins Age: 3000+ Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, skilled swordsman, can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, can disperse elemental/energy attacks, able to generate air blades with slashes, can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, can infuse his sword with a black flame increasing his cutting power, can use his sacred treasure's ability which can create up to 5 clones whom can all use full counter, can tap into his demon power at will and as since learned to control it, cold resistance | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), flight (via forming a wing), regeneration (Low-Mid), can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (Mid), can cast columns of black energy Weaknesses: His Full Counter and Counter Vanish are ineffective against physical attacks | Bloodlusted, looses the capacity for rational thought, he's later since learned to control it but it takes concentration Destructive Capacity: City level (destroyed Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban and should be able to output as much damage as Diane with Gideon via Lostvayne) | City level (much stronger in this form) | Island level (manhandled Galan, Dolor, and Gloxinia ) Range: Average human melee range, a thousand meters or so with air blades and other attacks Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively hypersonic+ (severed Geera's hand and returned back to his starting point before she could react) | Masssively hypersonic+ (mach 1871, casually beat up Galan in time span of 10 seconds) Durability: City level (withstood an all-out assault from the other sins, holy knights and great holy knights in an effort to kill Hendricksen) | City level (tanked several attacks from Link-boosted Helbram) | Island Level (easily survived a major attack from Dolor which was 23.5 GT) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (his arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Bustee Dungeon) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ | Class EJ (physically overpowered Dolor) Stamina: Very large (still standing after a 3 vs 1 confrontation against Gilthunder, Hendricksen and Vivian) Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Lostvayne Intelligence: Skilled fighter, efficient leader and strategist Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Full Counter: Meliodas can reflect an attack back at the opponent with greater power than what it once had. The drawback is that it's useless against indirect attacks as well as physical attacks. * Counter Vanish: Instead of reflecting an attack, Meliodas can disperse it completely. * Revenge Counter: Meliodas soaks up tremendous damage and then deals it back even stronger. This technique is very dangerous as it Meliodas is required to take a large amount of damage - Demon Form: Meliodas is half-demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. * "Black Matter": When he access his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. * Black Energy: Meliodas summons a column of black energy above his target. - Enchancement - Hellblaze: Meliodas can cast an ominous black flame around his sword increasing his cutting power. It's strong enough to permanently leave a scar on the likes of Ban. * Divine Slayer: A stronger version of Hellblaze. Meliodas' strikes enchanted with this do much more damage and have significantly more range. - Lostvayne: Meliodas' sacred treasure. Lostvayne allows Meliodas to create up to 5 clones of himself. Each clone splits Meliodas' power and they can all use Full Counter. Notable OBD Victories: Notable OBD Losses: Other: Key: Human/sealed | Demon Form | Unsealed